Stealing Cinderella
by VintageChelsie
Summary: Naruto is the school pretty boy while Sasuke chooses to be not so popular, but he has his own ways of being popular. How? Why.. he's the town whore. How will the town whore get the school pretty boy to fall in love with him? yaoi, lemon in later chaps
1. Letting Him Know

**AN: This is the first chapter of a new story! This chap doesn't really have anything to be worried about, but this story will… I swear. I'm feeling very naughty with this story. I think I've lost my beta reader. So.. excuse mistakes. Tell me what you think! PLEASE R&R! **

**Disclaimer: So... I have scheduled a meeting with M. Kishimoto about letting me own the character, but for now... they're his.  
**

**Letting Him Know Ch. 1:**

There he was; the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He was so popular. All the girls wanted him and one boy. Did he know this? No, he didn't know in the least. Did he know who I was? I doubt it. No one besides my friends, what few friends I had, knew who I was.

I had been in love with him since I first saw him and that was about five years ago. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I loved him. I mean, he doesn't seem like the gay type. Another thing that made me think he wasn't gay was the fact that he had about three girlfriends. There was Sakura who seemed to never leave his side. Another was Ino, she knew who I was and used to have a crush on me, but I turned her down and straight up told her that I was gay. The last was Hinata, she didn't seem to fit into his group, but I guess she loves him.

Who am I talking about you may ask? Only the most beautiful blond I had ever seen; Uzumaki Naruto. His blond, messy locks made me want to go sleep in a field full of daisies and his blue eyes made my coal eyes look like, well, coal.

Right now you're probably thinking that I'm some loser who has a crush on the most popular guy in school, right? Well, you're kind of right, I'm not a loser because I am a loser, but because I chose to be. I didn't like the idea of having everyone knowing who I was and having girls all over me like Naruto did.

This particular day though I was sitting under a cherry blossom tree waiting for Naruto to come. I had placed a note in his locker and told him to meet me here at the end of school and so far… he was an hour late. I wouldn't let that get me down though. I was planning to confess to him and nothing was going to stop me.

I looked around me and took in my settings. I was under the cherry blossom tree that smelled amazing. Small pink petals were falling all around me and I wondered if I looked like some mysterious guy from the movies. It smelled of sweet honey and blooming flowers. I was hoping that it wasn't making me smell like that or I would surely seem odd.

The school was a short distance away from me, but not close enough to where you could make out who I was from a window. The school was nothing special; just a two story high school that needed a paint job. I was a second year at Konoha High School while Naruto was a third year.

I got to my feet and threw my school brief case over my shoulder preparing to leave until I heard rushed footsteps coming my way. I looked to my left and noticed a flustered Naruto coming my way. The wind was in my favor because the way the wind was hitting me made me look amazing. Small petals were falling around me, a sweet smell enhancing the senses, and my semi-long, black hair was blowing around my face.

I looked down to make sure my school uniform looked nice, decided it did, and looked back up to see Naruto was right in front of me. I let him get his panting out of his system and just admired his glorious body.

Naruto calmed down and looked me directly in the eye before he asked, "So, what is it that you wanted? You didn't say why you wanted to talk in the letter. Is it important? Oh, sorry for being late." He gave me a small smile before he continued, "I was with Sakura and Ino in the unused classroom getting it on. You understand, right?"

Pictures of him 'getting it on' with Sakura and Ino flashed through my mind and I couldn't help but get disgusted. I nodded my head in agreement anyways and continued to stare into his bright, blue eyes. I was hoping I wasn't about to make an idiot of myself, but I had to try, right?

My work was quick and I didn't like beating around the bush. I grabbed onto his arms and slammed him against the cherry blossom quickly planting a kiss on his slightly chapped lips. He didn't make any movement to stop me so I continued with what I was doing and started moving my lips with his.

After a few seconds of kissing nothing but a shocked boy I stepped back and looked at him. His eyes widened and seemed to notice what just happened. He put his hand to his mouth and just looked at me. His frame was slightly shaking and I thought that he was going to go into shock at any moment. Perhaps he had never kissed a boy before, but he wasn't really kissing, was he?

He bent down and picked up his school bag before he started running away. Perhaps I had overdone it, but I had to do it. I needed to do it. Maybe he would think about it through the day and come back to me. Maybe, maybe not. He's probably going to think I'm an ass, but at least he now knows how I feel.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and started walking away from the school. I had about five and a half hours to kill before I had to go to work. I didn't need to work, but I wanted to; same as my social status. I worked because my job made me feel sexy and I knew how to do things. What did I do? I was the town whore of course…

**PLEASE R&R!!**


	2. My Night Job

**AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed! Reviews make me wanna write faster and give you more yaoi goodness :3 If you didn't review and just faved the story or put it as a story alert or whatever, thanks to that too! **

**My beta reader is still no where to be found... so, if you find her... tell her to come back to me. I need her ^___^  
**

**Disclaimer: I talked with M. Kishimoto and he happily handed over the characters! **

**Cop: There she is! Get her!!**

**No!! I promise! He gave them to me!! Help!! **

**My Night Job Ch. 2:  
**

It was nine O' clock and I only had about thirty minutes until I had to leave for work. Tonight I was working at _The Window Shop_ and I needed to look really sexy. The shop may sound like some regular shop that you would buy windows at, but it wasn't. It was far from that.

At _The Window Shop_ all I had to do was sit in a room with a chair and dance. The men and women could see me, but I couldn't see them. I stripped until I had nothing on and started to touch myself. If I did a good job then they would push money through the holes in the walls. This job would probably have to be my favorite because I got to feel sexy and only I touched myself.

I pulled on my tight, leather pants and threw my black, v-neck shirt before slipping on my white flip flops. It didn't matter what shoes you wore because you just took them off at the door before you entered the room. I wet my hair so my hair gel would come out making my spikes fall out. The men usually liked it when my hair was falling around my shoulders and falling in my face.

After I deemed I was fully ready I picked up my shoulder bag and walked out the front door. I made sure to lock it behind me and started walking down the steps. I lived in a pretty good sized apartment right in the middle of the 'bad part of town'. My entire family had died in a car accident and I was left with everything. I had plenty of money, but I loved my job.

I had aunts and uncles I could live with as well, but I wanted to live alone. I didn't think they would approve of my late night activities. No one knew about them besides some of the kids at school dads or moms. I had probably fucked half of their parents. The parents had promised not to tell their kids about my job, only if I fucked them good. I even had a few teachers come and see me. Hence my straight A's on my report cards.

It was a chilly night and I was glad I just wasn't working on the street that night. I wasn't sure why it was even chilly. It was at the end of August and it didn't start getting cold until October. The moon was high in the sky and drunks were coming out while most house lights were being turned off. I thought a few times if I should walk to work or drive there and decided on the latter.

I walked over to my motorcycle and threw one leg over. I debated putting on my helmet and decided that I didn't have time to be pulled over by a police officer. I put it on and buckled the chin strap while I turned the key in the ignition. I heard a nice roar from the engine and kicked the kick stand out before turning the gas and zooming away from the apartment complex.

You usually wouldn't want to ride a motorcycle when you were wearing flip flops, but I was a rebel. I threw my leg back over the side and sat on the side for a moment. I was about ten minutes early for work and I also didn't want to stand on my feet. Shifting gears wasn't the easiest thing to do in flip flops.

After about five minutes I got to my feet and started making my way through the back door. The workers never entered the front door because the customers weren't supposed to see them until they were in the glass box. I threw my shoulder bag over my shoulder and slid my shoes off as I walked up to my box. The curtains were up, but I could hear people gathering around the box.

There was more then just one box. There were several ones actually and just a row in-between the boxes. There were five stools on each side of the box and about twenty boxes in the entire building. I almost knew everyone that worked here and I knew my normal customers. They usually gave me the most money and often paid me a lot more when they wanted me to go home with them.

I threw my shoulder bag over to the side; I would need things inside that later. I sat in the chair and spread my legs wide waiting for the curtains to open. Not long after I got in position a song with a nice beat came on and the curtains started to pull apart. Once the curtains were completely apart I reached down and touched the floor before rising up and getting to my feet.

I danced around the chair some before I pulled my shirt off and threw it to the side. I placed my finger in my mouth and sucked on it for a few seconds before I slid it down my chest and stomach to my pants. I stuck the finger in and touched my shaft while I continued to dance. I undid the button of my pants and pulled the zipper down.

I started swaying my hips as I slowly got low all the while pulling my pants down. Once I was on the floor humping it I pulled my pants off my ankles and started rubbing my now exposed shaft. I didn't wear underwear because it was damn near impossible to fit them under the leather pants. I heard a loud thud outside the box and already knew what it was. It happened all the time when I got fully naked. Two guys were outside fighting for a stool to watch me strip.

Once my cock was fully erect I reached over to my bag and pulled out a dildo. I held it in the air waiting for a response. When I heard a few rounds of yells and whistles I pressed it to my entrance and started to push it in. I had done it several times so I didn't really need to be prepared. I started to thrust it in and out of my entrance; purposefully missing my prostate. If I hit it then I would lose myself and start losing customers.

I looked at the holes in the box and noticed the money pouring in faster then I could count. I pulled the dildo out and made my way to one of the sides of the box. I stroked my member a few more times and came on the side wall. I got to my knees and licked some of my cum off the wall while giving them my most seductive look. I heard a few groans and only guessed some of the men were masturbating.

I waved goodbye to them while the curtain closed while licking my lips. Once the curtains fully closed I walked over to my clothes and slipped them back on. When I had my clothes on I walked around the room and picked my money up while also grabbing my dildo and throwing it all in my bag. I threw my shoulder bag over my shoulder and slipped on my flip flops while I walked out the back door.

I walked over to my motorcycle and noticed someone standing there. I couldn't make out who they were because it was so dark, but I could tell someone was there. As I got closer I recognized the person as Naruto. What was he doing here? He can't now about my job! He would tell everyone! Places would be shut down for having a minor working for them! I would be arrested for being a prostitute!

I took in a deep breath and continued to walk towards him anyways. As I neared him I heard a slight chuckle before I heard him talk. "Who would have known you worked here. I was just driving by when I noticed your motorcycle and noticed the place it was parked at. I must say that you look damn sexy when you wear leather though."

I finally turned my head towards him and stepped closer to his body. I placed a hand on either side of him and rested my hands on my motorcycle seat, trapping him. I placed my face only centimeters away from his before whispering, "You tell anyone and I tell everyone you kissed a boy. You kissed Uchiha Sasuke to be exact Uzumaki. Now, go get in your car and forget you ever saw me here." I stepped back and put my helmet on.

"I can't do that Uchiha. You see, I didn't kiss you, you kissed me. I would also like to clear something up. I'm not gay or bisexual. My dick only goes in hoes and their mouths, but I guess you would count as a hoe, wouldn't you? I mean, you fuck everyone in town." I felt my heart fall into my stomach and forced myself not to cry. I had a feeling that he knowing about my job only pushed him further away from me.

I kicked my kick stand out and turned the key before turning the gas. I mumbled out, "Just don't tell anyone," before I drove off, tears falling as I drove. I continued to drive down the main street making my way to my apartment thinking of what I would do if he told anyone. Then something hit me, if he's not gay then why did he say I looked damn sexy in leather?

~To Be Continued~

**PLEASE R&R!!! **

**I'll wub you forever and ever :3**


	3. His Request

**AN: OMG! I'm so so so so so so so sorry! I know it took FOREVER! I've been super busy and I'm telling the truth this time! My school just let back in a week and a half ago and the teachers are piling the homework up! I also have to write a 7,000 word essay EVERY night! My English teacher has lost it! **

**WARNING! This isn't beta'd. I had found her, but then I lost her again ^^; Sorry, I'll post this again once it's beta'd.**

**Anyways, I'm going to TRY to get a new chap out every Friday at 10pm (central time) **

**Disclaimer: So, I ran from the cops and tried to get M. Kishimoto on the phone to talk to him about the mishap and I'm currently on hold… **

**His Request Ch. 3:**

I felt him thrusting inside me, thrust in and thrust out. He continued to pound into my tight heat hitting my prostate dead on. I fisted the sheets that were currently soaked with sweat while I continuously moaned his name, "Naruto… ah… Naruto… harder Babe."

He started to pound into me even harder making my moans louder and my need deeper. I felt that tightening sensation in my stomach and decided to not even try to hold on. I came all over mine and Naruto's stomachs while screaming his name. Just when I was coming down from my high I felt myself being filled to the brim with Naruto's cum.

"Sasu, I lo-" Just then I heard the most annoying noise on this planet; my alarm clock. It rang through my ears waking me from my wonderful dream of being fucked by my blond God. If I didn't have more self-control I would have thrown it across the room and through my bedroom window. Instead I rolled over and pressed the off button before I sat up.

When I sat up I felt the all too familiar feeling of that sticky substance under my sheets. I threw the sheets off me and saw the mess I made while asleep and thought better of spending any more time in bed. I loved cumming, but not when I was asleep and couldn't enjoy the feeling it brought.

I got to my feet and slid my boxers off of my waist and kicked them off from around my ankles. I stood beside my bed in all my glory before I felt a cool breeze and noticed that my bedroom window was open. I walked over to it and slid it closed before I noticed the middle-aged man standing on his balcony next door.

Now, I wasn't any Sherlock Holmes, but I don't think he used to live there. I opened my window back open and looked at him for a moment. I took in what he looked like and noticed that he wasn't half bad. He had almost white hair that stood at an impossible angle and a lean body. I couldn't tell much because he was standing to the side, but he looked pretty damn sexy.

I looked down at the ground and heard a small laugh. I turned back towards the man and noticed that he had turned back towards me. He stuck out his hand before saying, "Hi, I'm Hatake Kakashi."

I took his hand in mine and shook it before saying, "Uchiha Sasuke."

I pulled my hand back and started to scratch the back of my neck while looking him in one eyes. That was when I noticed that I was only looking into one eye. He had a bandana covering his left eye and a medical mask covering his lower face. I first I considered that he may have had cancer, but he had all of his hair and then some. Perhaps he was sick and didn't want to get anyone else sick, but he looked perfectly healthy.

I decided to put it aside and think about it later until I heard a high pitched whistle. I looked up from my daze and noticed that Kakashi was the one who was whistling and he was staring at my cock that still had my sticky substance on it. I quickly covered it with my hands and ran back inside to grab a blanket.

As I ran to by bed I heard a muffled, "Damn! You have a nice ass too!" Great, I was living next to a pervert that was probably gay.

I wrapped the blanket around my waist as I made my way to the bathroom to get my shower ready. I turned hot knob and waited until I saw steam coming from the top of the shower curtain. Once my nostrils were filled with steam and the mirror was fogged I decided that I should get in the shower so I wasn't late for school.

I heard a few soft hums and wondered who that could be. Was someone in my house? I popped my head of from the shower and looked around and didn't see anyone in the bathroom. Once my head was back in the shower I noticed that the humming had gotten louder. I pushed my head out once more and noticed that it had gotten quieter.

I looked the wall in the shower and muffled a few curses before I screamed, "Pervert! Are you in your shower?!"

Kakashi laughed a little before he yelled back, "Well, now we can talk to each other while we shower! I'll know when you're having shower sex or just masturbating! Hell, we could masturbate to the sounds of each other!"

I slammed my head against the shower wall and cursed my life to hell. Could this get any worse? Naruto knows I'm a whore, I have a new pervert neighbor, and he can hear me when I _do_ my blond in the shower! Yeah… I don't see how it could get any worse.

* * *

I was clearly wrong when I said it couldn't get any worse. Once I got to school and opened my locker I had a nice note from none other then Naruto. The note held only one word and that one word was all that was needed to make my heart drop. Once I unfolded the note it had said, Whore and that was all.

After the mishap with the note I had to run to my first class and had barely made it in time for that. Then through that entire class I had Naruto throwing paper wads at me that all said something different. One said whore, another said slut, and so on. I wasn't sure how much of this torture I could handle before I finally snapped on him. Anyways, why hasn't the Uzumaki fan club noticed how much he's been paying attention to me? Shouldn't they put a stop to it?

Once class had ended I reached into my bag and pulled out my iPod. I put the ear buds in my ears and turned it to one of my favorite songs that really matched what I needed at the moment; Save Me by Shinedown. I let the words drown me of all my thoughts of Naruto and my job and Kakashi while I walked through the halls of Konoha High and through the rest of my classes until lunch.

Once lunch had arrived I had thought of the plan to seduce Naruto into loving me. It was fool-proof; all I had to do was seduce him enough to where he was begging me to take care of his hard-on. I wasn't sure where he ate lunch, but I decided that I would do it during lunch. If I did it during lunch then we could do a quick fuck and then head off to class. Perhaps that would even keep him from harassing me all day.

I walked over the school grounds looking for the blond, but to no prevail. I decided that he may like to eat inside and started to walk towards the school. That's when I saw a sudden flash of blond hair. I walked a few steps back and looked around again and saw the blond on the roof of the school. Why was he up there? No, the correct question would be, _how _did he get up there?

I walked to the bottom of the school and looked straight up to see Naruto, but something was wrong. I looked closer to him and noticed that small water droplets were falling from the sky; no, not from the sky, but from Naruto. Why was he crying? Man, I had so many questions I needed answered and the only way to do that would be to go ask him.

I walked back to where my friends and I usually ate and saw Shikamaru sitting under the tree. He was a great friend, but a lazy bum. I don't think I've ever seen him actually go to class or eat something. I sometimes considered that maybe he's too old for school and just likes to sit under that tree, but none the less, I considered him a friend.

I walked up to him and squatted down in front of his face. I clasped my hands together before asking, "Shikamaru, do you know how to get to the roof of the school?"

He peeped open one eye before folding his hands over them. When I thought he wasn't going to answer me he mumbled out, "There's a stair-well on the top floor of the school. You can't miss it, it clearly says 'roof' on the sign."

With that said I got back to my full height and started to sprint towards the stairs. I ran without stopping, not caring if my lungs were dieing to be fed air. I continued to run, feeling the crunch of dirt under my shoes until I got to the front doors of the school. I swung them open and started jogging to the top floor of the school.

After a few more minutes of running I got to the roof of the school and looked at the heaving back of Naruto. I felt terrible for him. Why was he crying anyways? I put one foot in front of the other until I was standing behind him and I placed a hand on his shoulder. I felt him jerk a little under my touch, but otherwise he didn't pull away. I sat down on the ledge next to him and looked out on the landscape. There wasn't much to see, but it was something to look at.

After a few more minutes of mind-boggling silence I turned my head towards him asked what I was dieing to know, "What's wrong Naruto?"

His eyes darted towards me and more tears spilled out. Without warning he wrapped his arms around my neck and started to sob into my shoulder. I quickly felt wetness spreading through my school uniform, but I didn't care. I rubbed his back soothingly for a few minutes until his breathing calmed down and he pulled back some.

He looked into my eyes before whispering, "Sasuke, I know I've been a big jerk to you, but can I ask a huge favor?"

I looked at him in shock. He needed a favor? I could easily decline since he was such an ass all day, but I couldn't do that when he looked so pitiful. I nodded my head yet and waited for the worst.

"Can I stay at your house for a few days?"

~To Be Continued~

**What did you think?! Did you like it?! I finally got Kakashi in there and he's going to be a BIG factor later… okay, I'm shutting up before I give anything away. Anyways, tell me what you think! **

**OKAY! Reply time for all my lovely readers! (Some of these are from reviews on Chap 1 because I didn't reply to those ^^;)**

**xXNaruxSasuXx: **_Thanks a lot! That means so much! Sorry I didn't update as soon as you wanted me to ^^; I find that comment funny because my friend and I were just talking about that!_

**The 17****th**** Requiem: **_Oh yes, you know it will XD Sorry I didn't update soon ^^;_

**Haruichi4: **_Haha, I hope this chap kept your attention as well!_

**Caliente-amor: **_Sorry, it isn't finished yet. It's still in the making, but I will finish it some time… or… er… when I finished it. Um… you get what I'm saying._

**Mary-before I became a member: **_Well, now you know! I hope I didn't disappoint!_

**Dashlle: **_Sorry I didn't update very fast. Haha, I used to take dance so I thought I should 'try' to describe it._

**Z Girl Warrior: **_Well, here is the third chap! Thanks by the way too!_

**Zimeatspotatoes: **_Thanks for keeping up!_

**TNT666: **_Thanks you very much!_

**Insane Blood Prince: **_Yeah, I like keeping it to the point too. Thanks!_

**Thanks everyone who left a review! Also thanks to anyone who subscribed to me or the story or faved it!**


	4. Moving In

**AN: Hey guys! I'm SO sorry I didn't have this out on Friday. I went out with some friends for my birthday. Saturday I had a date day with my girlfriend. Sunday I had church. Monday I had a shit load of homework and today I've finished it. So… yeah (:**

**I have a new beta reader. Sea Bur is amazing and I'm very thankful to have her (: Give her props people :D (We also have the same name only spelled different.) **

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited (that's not a word) and alerted to my story and whatever else! I love you guys!**

**Warnings: Slight cursing and I think that's it… someone wanna tell me what shonin-ai (sp?) is?**

**Disclaimer: So, I talked with the Kishimoto-Man (my nickname for him… he calls me Chelly-Babe) and he said that he got a restraining order… I'm not giving up though!**

**Moving In Chap 4:**

I looked at Naruto as if he was the most interesting person on this planet. His blue eyes hid something that I couldn't quite place, but I knew that he had meant it. Why would he need to though? Was something going on at home that he was keeping secret? I wasn't sure, but the only way to find out would be to ask him.

I turned my body slightly, so that I was looking him full on, then tilted my head to the side before asking, "Why? Is something going on at home?"

"No, I just need a place to go for a little while. If it's a problem, then, don't worry about it. I can go ask someone else." He looked back down at his hands and began to stand.

When what was happening finally registered in my head, I grabbed the hem of his shirt and looked up at him. "What time are you coming over?"

His eyes suddenly lit up at the words that were giving him a place to stay. He never said why he needed to stay, but I could ask that later. I didn't need him to change his mind because he felt like I was prying. I tugged on his shirt some so he would know to sit down and looked at him for a few seconds. I needed to inform him of a few things before he came over.

"You need to know that I work every night and that I will have men coming over every now and again for my job. A man can't always go to a hotel for sex; so, they sometimes come to my house. My parents don't-"I was suddenly cut off by Naruto placing his hand on my shoulder.

He turned his head and looked me in the eyes before saying, "I was meaning to ask you! Do your parents care that you're a prostitute? Or do they not know? How do you keep it a secret?"

My mind was reeling with all the questions he was asking and I decided to just finish what I was saying, "Okay, listen and all your questions will be answered. I don't live with my parents. Once they found out I was gay they said I had two days to get all my stuff and move out. That's when I started my job. I get enough money to pay for my apartment, bills, and whatever else I would need."

"So, we'd be living together? Alone? With you bringing men home to have sex? Wait, you're really gay?! I thought you were just playing around!" His blue eyes seemed to grow a few inches before I carried on.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way, but more or less, yes. I have a guest bedroom if you would like to stay in there, but only one bathroom and that doesn't have a lock. So, we'd have to knock before we came in. When are you coming over? Do you need help to pack some of your stuff? How long will you be staying?"

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together while he thought the questions through. His head popped back up before he started answering me. "I'll come over tonight. I can pack my own things and probably for a week or two. Is that okay?"

I nodded my head yes and started to stand up. Once I was on my feet I looked at him to see if he had anything else to say. When he didn't I started to walk away. I still needed to find out why he needed to stay with me, but that could wait for a day or two. I needed to know soon though. I mean, I was letting the guy sleep in my house for some unknown reason. He could want to just humiliate me because I love him.

Even if he did want to just humiliate me, it would be worth it. The guy I loved was going to be sleeping and living under the same roof as me. I was hoping he would eventually fall for me, but the chances of that were very thin. I would make sure he fell for me though. If it was the last thing I did, Uzumaki Naruto would be in love with me.

Once I was out of the school again, I noticed that more time had passed then I knew. I looked down at my watch and noticed that the last bell was about to ring. I scratched the back of my head and decided to just go home and prepare for Naruto coming over. I still needed to wash the sheets in my room because of the dream this morning.

* * *

I stepped through the front door of my apartment and looked around. It didn't look too bad in the house. It needed some dusting and the fridge probably needed to be filled. I walked to the lamp stand next to the couch and pulled out a pen and paper. I started to write down everything I would need at the store while I walked around the house, making sure everything was there.

Once I had everything written down, I slipped my shoes on and started for the door. The moment I got to the door though, I heard a knock. Could Naruto already be here? I slipped the piece of paper into my pocket and opened the door, only to be greeted by an idiotic blond with suitcases in each hand.

"Wow, you sure pack fast." He smiled a huge smile while I continued. "Oh, how do you know where I live?" I scratched the top of my head while I slightly put all my weight on my other foot.

Naruto smiled once again before answering. "I was already packed and I got the directions from that lazy kid next to the tree. I saw you talking with him once and thought that he may know where you live."

I silently cursed Shikamaru under my breath before his words registered in my head. "So, you knew I would just let you stay here?"

"No, but I was hoping. Anyways, you look like you're going somewhere. Want me to come along? Or are you going to work?" His eyebrows wiggled some at that, but I didn't falter.

I placed my hand on my hip while I replied. "No, I was just going to the store to buy some food. You can come if you would like."

Naruto ran his nimble fingers through his hair and I could help but imagine what all those fingers could do. I stopped the thoughts dead in their tracks before I could get hard and then came in on what Naruto was saying. "Yeah, sure, I'll come, but we're taking my car so we can fit the groceries in the trunk. I don't think your motorcycle can hold much."

I nodded my head in approval and walked up to Naruto. I grabbed his bags and placed them next to the door so we could get them later. I walked past Naruto and started for his car. I heard his footsteps which told me that he was following and continued on my trail to the car.

Once I got to the parking lot I noticed a nice Viper sitting there, just waiting to be stolen. I looked back at Naruto because I had no clue which car was his, and then that was when the lights on the Viper lit up. There was no fucking way that was his car. I wonder who he stole it from.

I completely turned my body towards him while sweat started to roll down my back. How was I supposed to get his ass out of jail after this?! "Please tell me you didn't steal this from someone? I don't have the kind of money to get you bail."

Naruto laughed some before he replied. "No, my parents bought it for me. My family has money, Sasuke. The ladies don't love me because of my good looks."

I smirked at him before I continued walking towards the car. I opened the passenger side door before I yelled, "Are you coming or are you just going to watch my ass?"

He looked at me before he started walking my way and then started the engine by pushing a small button on his keys. I sat down and watched him as he continued to walk around the car and open his side of the door. As I saw how careless he really was and how free he could be, I remembered why I loved him so much. It wasn't just because of his looks but because of his personality and how he does things.

I couldn't comprehend how girls could love him just because of his money, but I loved him for more than those reasons and I hoped that he would see that soon. Perhaps he would never see that, but at least I got him to myself while it lasted.

Once we got back to my apartment, we joked around some and then put the food away. I cooked us dinner while he unpacked and got comfortable in the guest bedroom. I didn't mind being like the house wife because, to be honest, I was wanting to be his house wife. Perhaps one day we could actually fall for each other and get married. I don't know, maybe it was just a fantasy only I wanted to happen, but you never know.

When Naruto was taking a long time to come to the kitchen table for dinner, I finally decided to go see if everything was okay. I walked through the hallway and once I got to the guest bedroom door, I knew something was wrong.

The door was shut and I could hear slight sobbing coming from the inside. Was he crying because of the bedroom? I knew it was small, but not that small. Perhaps he was homesick and was missing his parents. Or, just maybe, it was the same reason as before. Maybe it was the reason why he was crying on the school roof earlier that day.

I opened the door and found Naruto sitting on the floor in front of the bed. His head was bowed and his arms wrapped around his knees. I could see his back heaving up and down and his breathing was hysterical. I heard him sniffling his nose and his slight moans.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was walking towards his side and sitting next to him. I placed my arm around his middle and asked, "Will you tell me what's wrong? Is it the same reason you were crying on the school roof?"

He nodded his head before whispering through his sobs, "It's my parents, Sasuke."

~To Be Continued~

**AN: So… how was it? Leave me a nice comment and tell me and I'll even reply! **

**I know I didn't have Kaka-kun in there, but he'll be there, promise. **

**Favorite Story: 5**

**Story Alerts: 4**

**Now, on to my replies (:**

**xXNaruxSasuXx: **_Yeah, I didn't think I would do it either ^^; Yeah, I'm trying to get everyone's interest into this story (: It'll be here Friday! Unless something happens like last Friday. _

**The 17th Requiem: **_I would have too, but I wanted Sasuke to be calm and collected about it all. Yeah… I would feel SO violated if Kaka-kun did that to me._

**TheSarcasticUchihaFan: **_Haha, yeah. You'll find out next chap!! . . . Or will you? Thanks (:_

**Call Me Names Houseki:**_ Ant? Where did the ant come from? I think it took me like 5 mins to process what you said in the beginning. You'll find all that out soon!_

**Mary-before I became a member****: **_Or they could completely hate each other, but they could bond. You never know :3 _

**Thanks to you 5 that commented! Lets keep 'em comin (: **


	5. The White Haired Man

**AN: Hey guys! I was really excited to write this!! It's kind of difficult though because the 'E' on my keyboard is being stupid -___- **

**Sorry it's late though ^^; Do I ever get things on time though? Yeah… didn't think so. **

**Warnings: Naked people! Sexual content(not much, just hinting at it) yaoi, lovey dovey stuff (:**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... I was being all ninja and got the document that says, 'The Anime Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto' and scribbled out his name in place of mine (: **

The White Haired Man Chap 5:

I tightened my grip around his waist while I to continued to look into his eyes. Tears repeatedly welled up in his eyes and he continually he pushed them back down each time. I was ready to tell him it was okay to cry, that I wouldn't care about it, but I didn't think that's something he would want.

I moved my hand to his face so I could sweep his bangs away and gently moved it down to his cheek. He didn't make any movement to push me away, but I knew I needed to stop. He was in a vulnerable state and that was probably the only reason why he was letting me do those things.

As I removed my hand, placing it back on my lap, he raised his eyes to mine and started to talk. "My parents were in a bad car accident, Sasuke. They both got pretty beat up and are both in a coma. The doctors said that they don't see them waking up anytime soon and I couldn't stay in that house without them."

He stopped talking and didn't bother with holding the tears back this time. They flowed freely down his tan cheeks and started to drip off his chin. Before I knew what was happening, he had buried his face into my shoulder and started to weep horribly loud. I tightened my grip around his torso and started to pat his head.

My heart continued to clench at every sob that erupted from his chest, but I needed to be strong for him. He was my world, the person I loved, the person that could make my heart break just because his own heart had sorrow in it. I wanted to make all his pain go away, but I just didn't know how. I hated seeing him so upset and I could only hope that in time he would heal.

After his sobs had quieted down, I picked him up bridal style and began to carry him to his bed, but once I started to lay him down, his grip tightened on me. He simply shook his head no and buried his head in my shoulder. I understood completely and began to walk towards my room. I didn't know if he would want to sleep in the same bed as me, but it was all I knew to do. He didn't want to sleep in his own bed; so, maybe he wanted to sleep with me.

I kicked my door open and proceeded to sit him on my bed. He let go more easily, but I could still see the hurt in his eyes. I walked back over to the door and closed it before walking back over to him. Once I turned around, I saw him lying under the covers; asleep. Would he want me to sleep in the same bed with him?

I thought it through my head, but in the end, decided to sleep with him. If he was to have a bad dream then I could be there in a heartbeat. I walked to the side of the bed and was about to lie down when I heard my cell phone vibrate. I quickly ran over to it before Naruto woke up and flipped it open.

I heard loud music in the background and I already knew who it was. Of course, I can't get away from work for one night so I can sleep with the man that I loved. "Hey! Sasuke! Where are ya? You're goin' to be late if ya don't get here soon!"

I continued to listen to his obnoxious shouting before I replied in a whisper, "Okay, I'll be there in twenty. Go ahead and send Ash up and I'll be there."

I clicked the phone shut and looked over at Naruto's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful and vulnerable. I saw his eyes flicker some beneath his eyelids, but that didn't matter. He was probably just dreaming of his parents or something of the sort.

I grabbed my messenger bag with all my supplies and began to walk out of the front door. Once I was half way out I thought of leaving Naruto a note. He could wake up and begin to worry about me. I shut the door once again and walked over to the lamp stand to get a notepad and pen.

I pulled it out and simply wrote:

Naruto,

I was called into work. If you need me you can reach me at The Red Velvet.

With love,

Sasuke

Once I finished scribbling it down, I placed it next to the TV remote in high hopes that he would see it. Once it was in place, I looked around the apartment before I started walking out the door once again, shutting it behind me.

I walked down the flights of steps before I finally reached my motorcycle. I threw one leg over the side and revved the engine to life. I quickly spun around in a circle and zoomed down the main street on my way to work.

I sat straight up in my bed; images of my parents flooding out of my brain as I became more aware every second that ticked by. I looked around the room, noticing that I wasn't at home. Worry started to course through my body before memories of Sasuke and I came rushing back. My heart started to pound harder as I thought of the raven.

After a few minutes of thinking of Sasuke, I finally decided to go looking for him. I thought he would be in bed next to me, but I guess he had other things to do. Why would he just leave me though? I thought he loved me? Why should I care, anyway? It's not like I was falling for Sasuke or anything. He was just a place to stay at for the moment.

I walked into the living room and on into the kitchen, in hopes that he would be there. When I saw that he wasn't in either room I decided to go check in the bathroom. When I walked to the bathroom door, I didn't hear any life inside. I couldn't, wouldn't, think that Sasuke left me all alone.

I walked into the living room once again and sat on the sofa. I went to grab the remote, hoping to distract my mind from everything that's been happening, but a note caught my eye instead. I quickly grabbed the note and recognized Sasuke's handwriting. It was quick and to the point, but it was all I needed.

I ran into the bedroom and grabbed my car keys before running towards the front door. I ran down the steps two at a time without stopping. I wasn't sure why I was so desperate to get to Sasuke, but I was. Maybe it was because I wanted him to take my pain away. I decided to just think that he was giving me false comfort, but that was okay, as long as the pain was gone.

Before I knew it, I was pressing the engine button on the key chain and hopping inside the car. I pressed the gas and spun out of the apartment driveway while mapping out the way to The Red Velvet in my head. I knew exactly where it was because I often had girlfriends that talked about the place. To get in, they didn't care how old you were, just how hot. They didn't like the place to look ugly.

Instinctively, I opened my panel mirror and looked at my reflection while I sat at a stop light. I thought I looked handsome enough and Sasuke thought the same thing; so, I could probably get in. Or, at least, I hoped I could. I really needed Sasuke to take this depression that was weighing down on my heart. I knew it was bad to just use someone to make pain go away, but I needed it. Would he think I was leading him on? I hoped not.

I pulled into The Red Velvet parking lot and started making my way toward the back doors. Once I got there, I saw two big looking bouncers standing at the door, making me want to think twice. I walked up to them anyway and stood there for a moment before they noticed me.

One looked down and took in my appearance before spitting out, "Go in."

I thanked the heavens that I got in and walked past them. Once I got through, I automatically heard loud music that made my ears hurt and the smell of alcohol assaulted my nostrils. I walked in a little more and took notice that it was a gay bar/strip club. There were only guys there and some were even looking me up and down.

I stepped over a drunken man that had passed out and made my way for the stripper poles. Once I got there I saw a line of poles, that each had a man occupying them. Once I looked at all the poles I noticed that Sasuke wasn't dancing on any of them. Where could he be? He said he would be there, but he wasn't dancing and I didn't think he would be working the bar.

After I thought for a few minutes, I felt a man behind me dancing. I turned around so I was facing him and found myself closer then I thought I would be. I looked him up and down and noticed that, if I were gay, I would probably think he was sexy. He had white hair that all swayed to one side and a coal, black eye that held too many mysteries. The main thing that I noticed though was the fact that he had a mask that covered half his face and an eye patch covering one eye.

I looped his fingers through my belt loops, but I wasn't planning on letting him get that far. "Can you tell me where Sasuke is dancing?"

His eyes lit up some at the mention of the name. He pulled my face closer to his and whispered in my ear, "I'll tell you if you dance with me."

I thought it through some and decided that it was the only way to find out where he was. What did I have to lose? It wasn't like this one man was going to turn me gay. I let him drag me to the middle of the dance floor and turned around so my back was facing him. I was never a good dancer, but I tried to imitate what I saw in the movies.

I moved my hands behind my head and placed them behind his head as I swayed my hips to the beat. His hands rested on my hips and often grinded against my backside. I turned my head to the side so I was facing his ear and heavily breathed into it. I felt him shudder a few times and started to move down and back up. He kept his hands on my body, but I didn't care, I was too lost in the music.

I heard the last few beats of the song and turned so I was facing the man once again. His facial expression was a mixture of shock and lust, but he quickly covered it up. I leaned close to his ear as the next song started and whispered, "Where's Sasuke?"

The man pointed towards a door while he said, "He usually works in the Sex Room. He's probably drugged up or naked. Just thought I would warn ya."

I nodded my head and started to make my way towards the room he pointed out. I was just hoping he wasn't drugged up or naked. I could deal with him being naked, but I didn't want to have to deal with a druggie. I continued my walk to the room and I noticed that the lights seemed to dim as I neared it and the music was growing more quiet. Was it supposed to be that way?

Once I was in front of the door,a I noticed that it wasn't a door at all. It was just two curtains disconnecting this room from the rest of the world. I pulled the curtains apart and looked inside before actually stepping in. There were a few couches on the side walls and even more beds. It was slightly dark in the room and people littered the floor.

It was then that I noticed the man dancing in the center of the room. How had I missed him? He was clearly dancing in the middle of the room and was very noticeable. I looked at his raven hair, his closed eyes, the way his hips were moving, everything really. To sum it all up; Sasuke was an amazing dancer.

I continued to watch his naked form dancing when I noticed someone behind him. He was in his boxers with an evident erection, but it didn't seem to faze Sasuke. I continued to watch the strange man grinding against Sasuke's ass and couldn't help but feel my blood boil. I wasn't sure why, but Sasuke just letting the stranger grind his was pissing me off.

Perhaps he wasn't a stranger though. Maybe he was Sasuke's boyfriend or a friend with benefits. It couldn't be the truth though because Sasuke had said, or showed, that he liked me. He could have just wanted a quick fuck to relieve the stress, but why would he let me live with him? The thoughts kept swimming through my head until I finally concluded that letting strangers grind on you was part of the job.

I looked up from my thoughts but immediately regretted it. Sasuke's eyes were opened as wide as they possibly could be without them popping out. His hands quickly went to cover his cock and his cheeks lit a cherry red.

His mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally spat out, "Uzumaki! What the FUCK are you doing here?!"

He leaned down and grabbed his boxers before slipping them on and walking over to me. He seemed to be mad that I was there, but I couldn't figure out why. He had left a note saying that I could go to the club if I needed him. Nothing was making sense and I really didn't want him to be mad at me.

Since I was an idiot and didn't think things through, the first thing that came out of my mouth was, "What the fuck do you mean?! You said I could come here if I needed you!"

Sasuke's face turned a nice cherry red before he walked up to me and whispered in my ear. "I need you to get out of here and go back home. I'll be there soon."

Anger flooded through my body and before I knew it I was storming through the club towards my car. Before I got to the back door the same man I danced with grabbed my arm and pulled me back. My back was pressed to his chest and his hands were playing with the button on my pants.

I wasn't thinking straight through the anger and came up with an idea that would piss Sasuke off. I turned my head to the side, my breathing hard, and said, "Want to get out of here and go some where private?"

The man nodded his head before squeezing my cock through my pants and pulling me out of the club.

~To Be Continued~

**AN: So… I rushed the ending because I'm already two days late on my dead-line and didn't want it to be longer. Anyways, click the button down there V and tell me what you think!**

**Favorite story: 7**

**Story subscribers: 5**

**Author subscribers: none ): (Unless I read it wrong) **

**Time to reply to my lovely commenters (once again… not a real word)**

**Shebajay: Thanks (: Well, now you know why Sasuke was crying and the suspense Kaka-kun can bring (:**

**xXNaruxSasuXx: Haha, it's fine. Thanks for trying to explain though. Thanks by the way too**

**FumetsuKaji: Thanks and I LOVE leaving you guys in suspense XD**

**Dashlle: Well, you were slightly warm with the death thing. I guess you know now though :3**

**Itsxrosaliexcullensxbitches: Huh? Did I say that his parents died in another chap? Or are you talking about the show? Haha, well… there's Kaka-kun**

**Mary-before I became a member: Thanks and I like that too :3**

**Experiment13/TNT6: Thanks and well… maybe I'll get the next chap out on time next time!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favs and all that S word (: **


	6. Letting Him Slip Away

**AN: So, someone pointed out that I have said that Sasuke's parents died in a car accident in the second chapter, and I did. I completely forgot about it and said a complete different story in the last chapter about Sasuke's parents kicking him out. I'll go back and change it, but the story I'm going with is that his parents kicked him out. Sorry if I confused you. **

**Omg! I'm sorry I've kept you waiting for so long! First I was grounded for the longest time and then I was just SO busy! From school, my girlfriend, drama club, friends, finding a job, and to trying to find me time… it's impossible to keep up with a dead-line. I'll try to write more though you guys. Thanks for the support (: **

**Warnings: Same as the last chapter**

**Disclaimer: Um… So… The Masashi-man kind of took the document and then stomped off to his little corner where he reads fan mail. I'm not sure where we stand right now.**

"**Masashi-Man! Do you still love muh?" **

"**NO!" **

"**WAHHH!"**

***covers ears***

**Chap 6:**

The moon was fully awakened and the chilly night air was setting in. It never really got cold in Konoha, not even in the winter, but it was chilly that particular night. I could smell the alcohol that was emitting from the club, even in the parking lot, and shivered. I hated working at that one particular club. It was always so depressing and exploiting. In other clubs I could at least keep my dignity.

I cleared any throat of anything that may have been in there and started walking towards the back door. I heard gravel crunching under my black shoes and could see the bouncer standing at the door. When I had first started working at clubs bouncers always made me feel so intimidated, but years of working around them can change that.

Once I got to the door the bouncer had already opened it and was allowing me to enter. The club smelled heavily of alcohol and other substances that the human nose couldn't identify and had flashing lights on every stage and pole. I tightened my grip on my messenger bag and started walking towards my pole when I saw a large mop of grey hair that didn't seem to know the laws of gravity. There was only one person with that kind of hair and that was my new next door neighbor.

I never noticed him at any of the clubs and never imagined the pervert to be at that particular one. I walked through the crowd a little ways and saw him grinding a man that looked to be in his late twenties. Kakashi was wearing a tight pair of black pants with a black button-down shirt that seemed to be losing buttons.

I walked up behind him and started grinding on his backside while I started talking with him. "What are you doing here?"

He turned his head a little and coal eyes immediately clashed. The man that Kakashi was dancing with before seemed to be forgotten when Kakashi turned around and started returning the grinding. I had to admit that he was an excellent dancer, but nothing compared to me.

We continued our dance while Kakashi replied, "I'm a perverted homosexual. What else am I supposed to do? Just masturbate at home?"

I nodded my head in understanding and turned on my heal to go back towards my stage. Kakashi never hollered for me to return so I just assumed that he retrieved another dance partner. Once I was standing at my pole I started to let the music take its hold on my body. I swayed my hips to the beat and began to pull my clothes off, one article at a time.

My pants were off in the crowd, no where to be seen, and my shirt was ripped to shreds. I looked over my shoulder to see the crowd that I had attracted and it was in that moment that every feeling in my body just drained. I saw Naruto grinding with that perverted, grey haired man. What was he thinking doing anything with that man?

In one fluid motion I grabbed my bag and started to leave when Demetric, the club owner, stopped me. "What in the hell are you doin?"

I turned my head so I was staring directly into his pale eyes and said, "I'm going home! Now let me go!"

He spun me around and pointed towards a room that had curtains hiding the entrance. I knew what he meant, I didn't have to do the pole dancing, but he would force me to strip in The Sex Room. I gladly accepted because anything was better then watching the boy that I loved dancing with some pervert.

I walked in the room and quickly got onto the platform that had a few men dancing on it. Once I was actually standing on the platform and about to dance a few men got off until there was only one man in his boxers. I pulled what clothes I had left on, off and started dancing. I felt the man behind me grinding on my ass, but I didn't care.

I continued swaying my hips to the music, but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I opened my eyes and saw Naruto standing there, just watching me dance. Anger suddenly flared inside me when I remembered why I was in that room to start with. I covered my cock before I reached to get my boxers from the floor, but I didn't stop there. I stomped over to where he was and backed him into the wall.

Through my anger I didn't care what spilled from my lips and it showed with what I said next. "Uzumaki! What the fuck are you doing here?"

My breathing was labored and I wasn't sure what to say. I was about to whisper something to him when he yelled back. "What the fuck do you mean? You said I could come here if I needed you!"

He was right. I had said that he could come here, but I didn't say that he could grind with Kakashi. I leaned down and whispered, "I need you to get out of here and go back home. I'll be there soon."

I turned around so I could grab my extra set of clothes from my bag. I slipped my clothes on and swung my bag over my body before walking towards the parking lot. Naruto was already gone and so was his car. I hopped onto my motorcycle and drove back towards home.

Why am I getting so worked up over that little dance anyways? It's not like we're dating anyways. I just love him and he doesn't return the feelings. He said that he was straight; so, why was he dancing with Kakashi in the first place? Am I missing a piece of the puzzle or something? Maybe that's what it is. I need to apologize to Naruto and get his side of the story. I let the cool, night air clear my head as I drove my motorcycle to my, no, our apartment.

A few minutes later I was opening the apartment door hoping to find a sleeping Naruto, but instead, I found a note and it read:

Sasuke,

I'm staying with Kakashi for the night.

-Naruto

I looked over the note a few more times to make sure that I was reading it correctly. Staying with Kakashi? Who in their right mind would do that? I thought about it for a little longer and remembered that I had seen him at the club that night. Could Naruto have run into him? I hadn't introduced him to Kakashi, nor had I told him to stay away from him.

I walked into my bedroom and sat down on the bed that Naruto had recently been sleeping on. I buried my face in my palms and sat there in hopes that Naruto would return soon.

~To Be Continued~

AN: Once again… I'm so sorry it took so long. It's summer break now so I should have a lot more time on my hands. Which means more chapters faster. I love you guys! PLEASE R&R!

-Chels

(Accidentally deleted my e-mails with the reviews ^^; Sorry)


End file.
